Homophobia Is Gay
by HELLjum
Summary: My Frerard story... That was hard to guess what actually this "red" boy presented himself. This boy... I'd better say this girl, as he actually looked more feminine. To tell you the truth, he was even more like a gay. So probably Frankie ought to be kinda afraid of him, what if bloke will come up at night and pick his anal cherry. However, I assume Frank didn't mind it.


_**1 **__**chapter**_

_Block's door slammed with a thunderous sound. A young about-twenty-year-old guy with a great surliness on his face came into the room. He wasn't a man of a great height but at the same time he wasn't very frail. His straight black hair reached the middle of the neck, casually sticking out in all directions, and laid on his brighting eyes and actually danced on the head as it wanted. So if we go a bit down on him we should mention that the whole body was covered with tatoos. They began their existence from the finger-tips and went up by his arms then being swept on his neck, after that they fell down on the back. If we could see the other side of his "perfect body" we would notice misunderstanding composition and then a bit down two little birds which… I literally got no idea what they mean. Well, I think, I've done with the appearance. So there was a big line to date this fellow._

_And now about the mood "the described" was in now. It must be said that it was unusual for him to be gloomy. He'd always smiled with his unforgettable and unique cheese. He'd never been rude or stern to anyone. All this stuff means that today something really, really bad had happened to our guy, but as I know nothing about this I'll let Frank tell the story by himself…_

**- Fuck, I'm worn out with this fucking shit** _/It seems like lyrics for a new song…/_

**- Jamia, bitch! 4 years, 4 fucking years… I left the music and went to this damned Princeton University and all off this just for such a bitch! AND she's gone to fucking Wents AND just because he moved to fucking New York… **_/Hey, Frank, don't you think there is no rhyme…/_

**- Tomorrow, right tomorrow I will take my documents and leave this fuckin place **_**/**__Well, dude, it's Sunday tomorrow… And where on the earth are you gonna go?.../_

**- What the fuck is it?** _/Reaction for a message…/_

**- NO, shit, I don't need my personal one-year subscription to weather forecast!** _/He is throwing his set on the floor… Hey, Frankie! Keep calm, just keep calm…/_

_/Well, listen, it appears like he's gonna cry right now, at least he looks real bad…  
What the… Door bell ? Hey, dude even if you've just broken up with you girlfriend, even in a such a dirty way that's not a reason to call for a slut… I wonder that any one else could come… Parents?.. Please, don't amuse me The Jesus with a bottle of 'Jack Daniel's' would rather come than your parents/_

**-What the hell?! **_/Well, if it is a whore, then, it wasn't Frank who called her… You know, there is no way it wouldn't be a prostitute, 'cause, you know, I don't remember any time someone visited Frankie (I mean, apart from Jamia, which is, actually, quite logical as they lived together…)/_

_/He opened the door… no one outside…/_

**-Damn, these childish jokes are not so relevant here. **_/I do agree, I mean, a twenty-year-old guy, who comes up to a door, rings and then runs away is the really childish one …/_

_/He looked on the left and right… in case of some one kick-assed not running away so far… And it was just like this…/_

**-Hey, you, a kicked asshole, what the hell you've just done?**

**-I… I am sorry… I mean, I beg you a pardon… I…**

**-You beg me a pardon? Never… like… never use this nasty politeness with me! That sucks and irritates me! However, you haven't done with your covering for. **_/It seems like Frank's really frightened the boy… It now will be him who will cry. (Well he's not actually a boy, he seems to be elder than Frank, but he's got such a childish face…__)/_

**-I… I… **_/Oh gosh, he's already stammering, Frankie you are a stupid one/ _**- I've just come from NYC. **_/It appears like Frank's every single muscle gone somewhere left, and the eye twitches a bit…/ _**- I beg you a pardon, but is everything okey?**

**-Again, again this shit. Haven't I told you not to be abominably polite? And I will definitely kick your ass if you say something about New York.**

**-Do not say coarse words **_/He's become really embarrassed…/_

**-Haven't you just escaped from a kindergarten?**

- **Concierge said just like this. And she also said that a girl has just moved out from here and now I will live with you.**

**-Well **_/Deep breath/,_** that's really important not to forget anything. What the fuck?**

**-You said it again.**

**-Well, actually, I don't give fuck. S****o, listen, firstly, she wasn't actually a girl, probably a molly, or a whore, or a slut, or hoe, but anyway not a girl. Okey, I am truly afraid that I've just filled your vocabulary with plenty of new words, but guess what? I don't give a fuck. Secondly, that's slightly impossible, you know. A double bed left for me after this 'girl', I'm really sorry, but I'm not a faggot to sleep with you. Ergo, fuck you and find a place to live somewhere else. **_/Damn, Frank, you fritened him again or…_

**-Now, you, listen, **_/Fuck, fuck,fuck, that's quite important now not to shit a brick… This zod gained a great metal in his voice, and if he were declaring a war every one would surrender… These changes really scare me… It's like… If he were twenty years older / _**- That's me who actually don't give a fuck to the thing where you are gonna sleep today, I mean, I will definitely do it right in this block. And now I'll go in, if you don't mind, I will go in anyway weather you mind it or not. However, you know, in case of minding there will be tension in the air. But guess what? I don't give a fuck.**


End file.
